Julia Jaubaire
Julia Jaubaire '''is the Earth-091991 doppelgänger of the "original" Ayden Jaubert. Out of the infinite number of Doppelgängers existence in the infinite number of universes, Julia is the only one, however, to be spiritually linked to Captain Jaubert, though one of the only two to be unaware of this concept or fact. Julia is also the only other Doppelgänger to have a similar background to Ayden, having been raised an American of mixed origins within the French borders of Montreal City, the young Jaubert had suffered from numerous health problems growing up and was constantly rejected from any pursuit of professional domains pertaining to extensive physical work, mainly due to physical issues but also due to having learning disabilities. This, in turn, had her constantly bullied on school grounds, pushing her into isolation. Upon reaching the age of thirteen, she made a bet with the high school board, which she eventually won, essentially placing her in the last year upon reaching the age of fourteen. That same year, she got into college, ultimately dropping out to join the military. Marching on alongside Elena Shostakovitch and her older Damian, as well as her own elite combat unit, the Feral Force, Ayden led a long journey of finds and losses, and otherworldly essences that would ultimately lead her to another universe. '''Biography Early Life Early Struggles Ayden grew up shouldering the weight of her father's death and the responsibility of acting efficient, mature and brave-faced for her mother and older brother as they all three went through hard times after moving to Montreal City, Canada. She and her family spent their first two weeks in Canada in a hotel before being thrown into the streets for not being able to pay anymore, only for Ayden's mother's 'condition' to worsen to the point where she was sent to the hospital. Put under social aid, Ayden and her family were sent into a shelter for single abused mothers, where they were mistreated physically and psychologically by the other women and their children. Ayden was always bullied, far more than her brother. She was angry at the world and that always got her into trouble, even though she didn't do anything at all to be in trouble in the first place. Her only joy and relief was being able to spend time with her best friend, Leonard Dorian, who she'd known since she was eight. At the age of thirteen, Ayden placed a bet with the superiors of the high school board who were threatening to expel her if her grades didn't better and she stopped getting into fights. Eventually, she won the bet, her prize landing her in her final year of high school at the age of fourteen. Upon reaching the end of her senior year, Ayden wound up getting two part time jobs to afford attending her graduation and getting into college; it was through her job as a music store clerk that she eventually came to meet her first boyfriend, Jake Nelson, who was part of The Mob― a dance crew. It was but two months into their relationship, however, that she realized he was bad news; he shared her love and talent for music and dance, but dealt with drugs. It was nearing her fifteenth birthday that she finally managed to snap out of her considerable addiction toward Jake, scheduling appointments with a psychiatrist, and spending time with her long-time neighbor and Reverend's son, Jamie Grenadier. Striking a deal with lawful authorities, rather than being sentenced as many other Months later, however, after receiving notice of Leonard Dorian's demise on the battlefield, Ayden was found alone once more upon losing Jamie to the final stages of Leukemia. War on Terror Becoming Captain At the age of sixteen, Ayden led a dual rescue team to go to the aid of the other half of the 106th, the unit Elena Shostakovitch’s brother, Damian, was in, which gained her the title of Captain Jaubert, though it was later discovered her heroic act and attitude did not start there; being her generous and wondrous self, Ayden had volunteered from the start to help industrial genius, inventor, and businessman, Andrew Carson, and Romanian scientist, Doctor Anton Marinescu, in their creations regarding, mostly, weaponry. When one of their experimentation had gone wrong, causing an explosion in which everyone survived thanks to Ayden, Marinescu, unfortunately, died shortly in her arms. The experiment had consisted of the creation of a serum that would enhance the physical and psychological attributes of the person it was implemented on. The explosion had only touched Ayden and Marinescu as they were the only ones left in the lab; whilst the scientist did not make it out alive, Ayden's DNA was mutated as a result of the chemical mixture, gifting her superhuman abilities she would then use during the small rescue mission she led afterward. Feral Force On the 19th of June, 2012, Jaubert led her first duo mission to rescue the remaining survivors of the 106th Battalion who were believed to be trapped by the militant Islamist multi-national organization, Al-Qaeda. After the successful rescue in which she, along with Elena, saved over a four hundred imprisoned soldiers, including Damian Shostakovitch, Elena's brother, Jaubert was finally sent to the front lines, now in command of the Feral Force, her personal band of soldiers who included Elena, her closest friend, and Damian. Upon forming her band of rescued soldiers, Ayden embarked on her quest to sabotage and destroy Al-Qaeda's facilities all across the globe. She led the team under her re-known title, Captain Jaubert, which inspire her fellow soldiers, now wearing a new and upgraded uniform with a similar design and technology produced by Andrew Carson, but more practical for use. With the Force, Captain Jaubert took the fight onto Al-Qaeda, personally attacking their outposts and destroying them, causing massive delays in their initial plans to take over the world. Using her superhuman strength, Jaubert was able keep her men moving as they pushed their way through to take back the invaded land. Prisoner of War In one particular mission against her enemies, Ayden and her Feral Force comrades found their way to Norway, where they dispersed into smaller groups as they navigated their way through the mountains of Galdhøpiggen. . While they awaited the train that Zola on, Rogers and Bucky Barnes reminisced about the time they had gone to Coney Island and Rogers had thrown up from a ride, with Barnes comparing it to their new mission. Yamatai On Leave Earth-091991 World War II Meeting Peggy Carter Joining the Strategic Scientific Reserve Project Rebirth Working with Captain America Losing Steve Rogers Capturing the Obelisk End of the War No Deal for the Devil Personality Recognized as the worlds' first and greatest superhero, Ayden Jaubert Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Equipment Facilities * Austrian HYDRA Weapons Facility: To be added * HYDRA Siberian Facility: To be added * Ideal Federal Savings Bank: To be added * Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility: To be added * Wakanda Medical Center: To be added Relationships Family of Julia Jaubaire * Rafael Menéndez - Uncle * Theresa Menéndez † - Mother * Samuel Jaubert † - Father * Eddie Menéndez - Brother * Nadia Petrova - Daughter * Dennis de Chagny - Son * Jacinthe de Chagny - Daughter * Rebecka Barnes - Daughter * Samuel L. Jaubert - Son * Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier Allies of Julia Jaubaire * Angie Martinelli - Friend and Former Caretaker * Karalee Sullivan - Best Friend * Alex Sanders - Best Friend * Angie Martinelli Jr. - Best Friend * Gabriel Gray - Former Fiance * Isaac Mendez - Former Boyfriend * Nathan Petrelli - Former Mentor, Employer and Friend * Peter Petrelli * Courtney Holmes † - Friend, Former Schoolmate and Former Colleague * Raymundo Fernández - Friend, Former Schoolmate and Former Colleague * Sophia Manning † - Friend, Former Schoolmate and Former Colleague * Jamie Attwood † - Friend, Former Schoolmate and Former Colleague * Avengers ** Steve Rogers ** Tony Stark ** Thor ** Bruce Banner ** Natasha Romanoff ** Clint Barton ** Sam Wilson ** Wanda Maximoff ** Vision ** James Rhodes ** Pietro Maximoff * The Gemini Network ** A.R.A.H.C.O.S. ** The G ("J") League *** The Rangers *** The Secret Warriors *** The Elite Force * New York City Police Department ** Katryna Marx * Barton Family ** Barney Barton - Friend ** Laura Barton - Friend ** Cooper Barton ** Lila Barton ** Ezhda Ramone-Barton ** Kate Bishop * T'Challa/Black Panther * Scott Lang/Ant-Man * Shuri * Dora Milaje ** Okoye ** Ayo Enemies of Julia Jaubaire * HYDRA ** Alexander Pierce † ** STRIKE ** Wolfgang von Strucker † * Loki - Attempted Killer ** Chitauri ** Leviathans * Ultron † ** Ultron Sentries † * Brock Rumlow/Crossbones † - Attempted Killer * Helmut Zemo * ISIS * Black Order ** Proxima Midnight † - Attempted Killer ** Corvus Glaive † - Attempted Killer ** Cull Obsidian † * Thanos - Attempted Killer * Outriders Appearances Appearances for Julia Jaubaire In chronological order: * Blissful Oblivion * Rewrite The Stars (indirectly mentioned) * The Queen of Shadows ** Nightshade: A Kickass Beginning (indirectly mentioned) * The First Convergence (indirectly mentioned) ** Secret Warriors: Rising *Avengers: Age of Ultron *''Avengers Disassembled: Civil War '' *''The Alter Effect'' ** Nightshade: Homecoming (concurrent events) *Avengers: Infinity War *Avengers: Endgame Quotes * "What can I say? I'm competitive." '' * ''"Just stay awake!" '' * ''"Nathan, you have to believe me— I didn't do this!" '' * ''"I'm still me. I'm not a monster." Trivia * Julia is seven years younger than her brother, whilst Ayden Jaubert—'' ''her original counterpart— is merely four years apart from Eddie Menéndez. Category:Characters Category:Earth-091991 Category:Doppelgängers Category:The GN Health Division